


Roommates II

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Corporate drama, Drama, Drinks and Drama, F/M, Fluff, House Party, Inappropriate Conversations, Party, Romantic Comedy, office politics, petyr is in the center of it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: Petyr wants to have some fun with his date, but business comes first. When he and his roommate are invited to an office party, Petyr has no choice to comply, but his plus one- Sansa Stark only seems to complicate things once they arrive.





	Roommates II

I sauntered into the living room with a grey t-shirt and a light spring jacket when Varys looked me up and down with disapproval. “Oh no, that will never do,” he cooed, and motioned for me to go back into my bedroom and change.

“It’s fine,” I said through gritted teeth as I popped up the collar. “We won’t be that long anyways.”

“Yes, we will,” he rebutted as he followed me around the room.

“You might, but I will leave the first chance I get.”

Varys tutted and muttered, “You can try, old friend, but you won’t succeed.”

“Watch me.” I lifted my right foot on the seat of the chair to tie up my laces, ignoring the way Varys was leaning on the back of the seat watching me with those beady eyes of his. “You don’t think I can do it?”

“They don’t call her the _Queen of Thorns_ for nothing.”

“It will work. You’ll see.”

“You bringing a date won’t help,” he added, as he dragged his finger along the top of the chair. “You know how much she loves to pry.”

I grunted in reply before I exchanged my right foot for my left, pulling up the navy-blue stripped socks that poked through when my legs were at this awkward angle.

“You know…” Varys said with a cunning smile. “You can always leave her behind.”

“So, she can be fed to that dragon? No thanks.” Varys laughed in jest as I turned away from him, intent on examining myself one last time before Sansa knocked on our front door. “Oh, you look fine!” Varys assured me. “Although your head could be smaller.”

“Funny.”

“What’s funny is that you two have been at it for a week,” he shouted out, as I headed to the front door. “And you barely know anything about each other.”

I swiveled around and laid my hand on his shoulder, taking in that uneasy expression that quickly flickered across his face. “I only wish you can understand the pleasure it gives me to see her panting my name… cheeks flushed… _begging_ for more.”

“You are so full of it!”

“Full? Yes, I’m sure she felt the same way.”

“I’m sure your date would be more interested in discussing your sex life.”

“My date,” I drawled with a look of satisfaction. “Is quite apt at it.” He let out a breathless chuckle, and lightly removed my hand from his shoulder. “It is _flattering_ that you take an eager interest in it.”

“The only interest I take is your plans to move out.”

The left side of my lip curled into a sinister smile. I swiveled on my feet and turned for the door, swinging it open with a lustful look in my eye as I stared at the red-headed girl in front of me. There was a time when she would blush under my heated gaze, but now her look was the same as mine. Desire shot through us like a sharp quiver and it wasn’t long before her lips were on mine. “Hello sweetling,” I drawled in a low raspy voice, while I stroked my ringed fingers through her loose tresses. “You look beautiful as ever.”

Varys made a gagging sound behind me before he muttered out, “Oh, please.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“You are making me sick.”

Sansa slipped out my arms gracefully, letting my arm slink around her waist before she turned to my roommate. “Hello Varys.”

“Hello… _again_ ,” he said with emphasis, letting his eyebrows lower as he looked at the pair of us.

“You look nice.”

“Its because there is no cat hair on him,” I remarked. “He had the common sense not to touch them for an hour or two.”

Varys puckered his lips in annoyance. “The Tyrells are allergic to cats.”

“If it wasn’t for their generous donation to my own business sector I would gladly let Varys cats roll all over my coat.”

Sansa rubbed her hand down my back and leaned into my neck as she whispered, “I like it.”

“You would like it off as well,” I taunted her with a knowing look.

Varys cleared his throat, which made us look in his direction. “Stay focus, Petyr.”

I raised my head in the air, sizing him up, but common sense soon prevailed, and I let out a weary sigh before I opened the front door for him.

“What does he mean?” Sansa asked me, once Varys bent low to go over my arm.

“We need her money, and the Tyrells have a great deal of it. Varys and I plan to…” I rubbed my hand over my goatee as I considered the right words to use. “Strengthen our position.”

Sansa went over my arm as well, taking her time to move in a little closer for a quick peck on the cheek. “The Tyrells,” she carelessly said. “Haven’t I heard of them before?”

“In the news perhaps, everyone knows of the scandalous affair between Margaery Tyrell and Jaqen H’ghar.”

“Oh, yeah!” she laughed, and covered those soft pink lips that was glowing from her newly applied lip gloss. “I forgot about that.”

“I haven’t,” I said in a sly voice, trying to hide that mischievous look in my eyes. “They still haven’t been able to find him after that _incident._ ”

“I always loved a mystery,” she cooed, and smiled softly at Varys once he turned around to steal a glance at us. “So, you know the Tyrell’s?”

“We work for them,” I said matter of factly.  “Olenna Tyrell is President and Chief Executive Officer of the Silver Rose’s Life Insurance Company. Varys and I are on the board of directors.”

“I’m the communication specialist,” Varys piped up, clearly engaged in our conversation. “I know the ins and outs of everything. Every little secret is mine to know and tell.”

“They call him the spider,” I rapped out.

“And Petyr is Goldfinger.” He looked over his shoulder playfully as he added, “Or Littlefinger, depending on who your asking.”

“The Tyrell’s wish to merge their company with the Lannister,” I mused aloud. “I think it’s a mistake, but what do I know.”

“An alliance is needed,” Varys surmised. “A marriage alliance would be an even better advantage. I think Marcella should marry that young chap, Loras.”

“That would make a very _unhappy_ marriage,” I said with a smug, a common place thing that Varys was quick to catch.

“Now, now,” he chided, and waved his finger at me with disapproval. “You promised not to tell anyone.”

“A secret is a secret,” I said in a smooth voice, before I laid my hands over my stomach, interlacing my fingers together. “But I want to know what’s in it for me?”

“A higher salary.”

“I want _more,_ ” I said darkly, completely forgetting Sansa hadn’t seen this side of me yet.

“If you had your way you’d be the President.”

“Why not?” I asked, raising my hands in the air in open gesture. “I have the qualifications for it… more than some.”

“But not the name,” he reminded me. “You started from the bottom, but you can only go so far.”

“The ladder does not end until you want it too.”

The elevator opened and the three of us slipped into the dingy looking elevator; for all the money Varys and I had together we could have easily bought a nicer flat, but Varys was a sentimental and had grown attached to the place he had lived in for more than ten years. As for myself, I couldn’t wait to have my loft back, and I knew just the person to invite over the second the keys are placed back in my hand. “Sansa, sweetling, you look beautiful tonight. Did I tell you that?”

“You did,” she replied with a sweet smile.

“She will need too,” Varys noted, and wrapped his brown scarf around his neck. “Her beauty will play in our favour. Let us hope the Lannister’s aren’t there though, or they will take her off you.”

“Let them try,” I dared, and punched the button so we could go down to the lower level.

“If Joffrey is there….” My eyes darted upward with a venomous look. “You better keep her close to you.”

The door slid open and Varys was the first to step through, his long pale green coat nearly dragging across the floor. Sansa broke me out of my brief reverie by slipping her hand in mine, a thought provoking stare escaped her before she hushed, “I can go back home if you’d like.”

“No,” I said in a low tone of voice. “I promised to take you out, remember?”

“You’ve been saying that for a week-”

“- and I will.”

“The most I’ve seen is the four corners of your bed.”

“I never heard you complain until now,” I answered her, as we strode down the lobby. It was crowded in here, the sounds of people’s voice echoing off the ceiling as we made our way to the front door.

“I’m not complaining,” she murmured. “It’s just… I don’t know.”

“Sansa, what is it?”

“I just want something more.”

Varys held open the front door for us and pointed to a taxi just outside his apartment. “On time! Wonderful.”

I pulled Sansa into me and whispered, “We’ll talk about this later.”

“Sure.”

“That’s okay, right?”

She ignored my question and thanked the cab driver for holding open the door for her. I caught that lingering stare from the man and made sure to brush my shoulders against him before I slipped into the car seat as well. _I’m not jealous,_ I told myself, _but I knew deep down inside that I was._

Varys took the front seat and attempted to have a casual conversation with the driver, but his lack of English made it next to impossible, eventually Varys turned in his seat to address us. “So,” he said with a certain level of excitement. “Has your opinion of my roommate improved?”

“Yes, Petyr is very…”

I turned my head to her, surprised to see her sudden hesitation. “Go on, my dear.”

“He’s very attentive,” she meekly replied, and rubbed her finger around her lip suggestively.

Varys rolled his eyes at us. “I meant outside of the bedroom?”

Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, and she bit down on her lip nervously. “My opinion of him has improved,” was all that she could say, and then she turned her head to the window as if she needed some time to think.

“I did warn you, old friend,” Varys hushed, before he shifted back into his seat. I spent the rest of my time watching Sansa, not taking in the changing surrounding around us. _Was this a mistake,_ I wondered. _The sexual chemistry we had was unquestionable but was that the only thing keeping us together?_

 The taxi went into a more quieter section of King’s Landing, already the houses were spreading apart and growing in size until it was only mansions left in this upscale district. _How long have I wanted a place like that,_ I thought, as my eyes lingered over the large houses. I knew I could buy one if I wanted too, I had been saving since the very beginning, but there was a bigger prize in my mind’s eye: My own company, one that would swallow up the Lannister’s and the Tyrell’s whole. _In time,_ I reminded myself, in time it will be I who calls the shots.

“How was your day, sweetling?” I asked quietly, not wanting to catch the attention of the two people in the front.

“It was good,” she said with a warm smile. “I talked to my manager and she’ll give me more hours now that Sandra’s gone.”

“Is she the other pharmacists?”

“Yeah.” She nodded her head at me, grateful that I had been truly listening the other night, despite the tantalizing position she was in. “She’s going on maternity leave pretty soon, and I get to take over.”

“Does that mean you’ll let me visit you at the drug store?”

“No, your too much of a distraction.”

“Oh, your too quick to assume things.”

“One look and I’d have to take you into the backroom.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Petyr!” Varys hissed, after he turned around to face me. “We can hear you.”

I shot him a playful grin, and he shook his head at me in return.

“How about you, Petyr, how was your day?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” I muttered, as I stared down at my silver rings. “It was eventful to say the least.”

“Petyr enjoys conspiring against other people,” Varys noted. “He gives them the gold to appease the company, but never lets them know where he gets them from.”

“As long as they have the money they never complain.”

“True,” Varys assented, loosening his seatbelt so he could move back fully. “But it is only a matter of time until someone will start ask questions.”

“Questions,” I drawled, as I shined the signet ring with the tip of my finger. “Are not my problem as long as I have an answer.”

“An inaccurate one, I’m sure.”

“Accuracy depends on one’s point of view.”

“You are a very clever man, Petyr, but that can get yourself killed.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Your chance may very well run out.”

“The _spider_ has no faith in me,” I remarked, while my gaze turned to Sansa.

“It is likely that an alliance with the Lannister’s will succeed, and then what will you do? Lick Tywin’s boots.”

“My tongue is already predisposed somewhere else.”

Sansa covered her face in embarrassment, a gesture that made me realize I took that last one too far. I looked down at my lap with a sly little smile, knowing she wasn’t entirely displeased by my suggestion. _If_ _I get my way I’ll have another taste tonight._

“I’ll ignore that last comment,” My roommate sighed. “You’ll be pleased to know that we’re nearly here. I shall expect the both of you to be on your best behaviour.”

“You can count on me, Varys.”

“And I expect you to stay till midnight at the very least. We want to win the Tyrell’s approval. It is the only way for things to fall in our favour-”

“What I want is quite different from yours,” I cut in.

“I have always known what you wanted,” he chuckled. “But you have never known mine.”

The car stopped abruptly, and we all turned to the bright lights glowing in the darkness as a series of headlights illuminated the mansion just ahead of us. “They look quite fancy, don’t they?” Varys observed, as we caught a few people walking along the gravel path up to the mansion.

“I thought it was just drinks,” I grumbled. “Not suit and tie.”

“Perhaps, we didn’t get the memo.”

“Is it too late to turn around?”

“Probably.” He leaned to the side of the seat and added, “You said you wouldn’t be long anyways.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to look like I just got off the street.” I pressed my face closer to the glass and squinted out into the darkness. “Why are there so many people here anyways? I thought it was a few people from the office.”

“Maybe more people are eager to lick the Lannister’s boots,” he teased. “There is a rumour that one of them might be here. Let’s just hope its Tywin- I can only tolerate his daughter for so long.”

Sansa was the first one to open the door, she didn’t seem bothered by the posh looking people teeming out of the sports cars and the Benz’s. She looked elegant as ever in a tight-fitting black dress with heels that showed her shapely calves that were just begging to be touched. The gravel immediately became an obstacle for her, so she opted for the dry patch of grass and leaned on me for support.

“The trials of every women,” Varys joked, and went on the other side of her to offer his arm as well. “Are you nervous Sansa?”

“No, I’m used to big parties. My mother always threw one’s like these at Winterfell.”

“Winterfell?” He echoed. “It sounds like a cold place.”

“It’s north,” she agreed. “It can get pretty cold- even in summer.”

“If the Baratheons are here you should bring that up,” I noted, after I spied the entrance way that was only a few feet away from us. “They are known for traveling up north on every occasion.”

“You know them?”

“They are vested in our stocks,” I explained. “And Renly Baratheon has taken part in our small council on more than one occasion.”

“I am only familiar with Robert,” she deliberated after some time. “He used to be a good friend of my fathers, but not anymore.”

“Robert is changeful,” Varys piped up. “There are whispers of him being an alcoholic and spends most of his time with women.”

I smiled at that, ensuring that Sansa wasn’t able to see that strange glimmer in my eyes. A stretch of pavement appeared before us now, and Sansa strode across the tar black surface elegantly. I pecked her cheek swiftly before I tightened my hold on her.

“You can’t keep your hands off me?” she teased.

“Never.”

She gave me a look that nearly made me stop in my tracks, but Varys oblivious to it all continued to lead her down the last stretch of pavement before we met the stairs. “These rich people always have to outdo themselves,” Varys chided, and helped Sansa take the first step before she managed on her own.

“I only wish they were more willing to spread around the money.”

“In your pockets, presumably.”

“And mine,” a heavily accented voice piped up at the left of us, and we turned to see a tall slender man inhaling the last of his cigarette before he tossed it to his side. “Your little birds didn’t hear me, Varys?”

“I smelt you from a mile away.”

“It’s a good thing I wasn’t hiding, but I believe that is your territory.” He took a step forward into the light, smiling with pleasure as he noticed Sansa for the first time. “I haven’t seen anything this pretty in a long time.”

“She’s already taken I’m afraid.”

“By _Littlefinger_ ,” he mocked. “I hardly think that’s competition.”

“I have heard you are taken as well.”

“Yes, but my love isn’t here tonight,” he regrettably said. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t have a bit of fun.”

“You should invest your time somewhere else,” I finally piped up. “She’s taken,” I added, and pulled Sansa closer to my waist to prove my point.

“Oberyn Martell,” he slyly said. “I’m sure I will find you inside. If you get a little bored of Littlefinger than you know where to find me.”

“Bastard,” I said through gritted teeth the minute I watched him skimpier away with that long golden cloak flapping behind him. “The Martell’s think they own everything.”

“They own quite a portion,” Varys reminded me. “And you would do well to tread lightly, Petyr.”

“All it takes is one good hit to crush a snake’s head.”

“A Viper,” he shot out. “And a poisonous one at that.”

“I’ll crush them all the same,” I replied, and offered my hand for Sansa to take.

“You’re a dangerous man, Petyr. Does Sansa know exactly what she is getting into?”

“No,” I drawled, as I turned to face her. “But she’s about to find out.”

* * *

“Yes! This was given to me on my 60th birthday. And to be perfectly honest I don’t know what my grandchildren were thinking.” Olenna Tyrell was standing just in front of a glass case, showing the audience around her the sand coloured lizard creeping out of its cave. “A Bearded Dragon, that’s what they call it. Such strange creatures, I have half a mind to throw it outside and let it fend for itself, but the children are so fond of it…”

I strayed away from the crowd with Sansa at my elbow, certain I could find my time better spent elsewhere. “Do you want a drink?” I whispered, as we pushed our way through the last of the crowd. “I think it’s going to be a long night.”

“I think they have champagne,” she observed, and pointed at a table ahead of us where a man was serving it in thin, dainty cups. We accepted it from the man, and then stood next to the wall to watch the flowing traffic. “Huge turnout,” she noted, with a smile that was slowly growing on me.

“Yes, more than I expected. I don’t even know half these people.” I scanned the living room again, recognizing a few faces from Silver Rose Company but the rest was lost to me. “I wonder why they are all here?”

“Word of mouth?” Sansa suggested, after she took a small sip of the creamy white substance with the bubbles bursting at the brim.

“Maybe, but it will be easier for us to slip out.” I leaned into her frame more, so I could whisper into her ear. “Where would you like to go?”

“Somewhere nice to eat,” she answered me. “That way you can control yourself.”

“Sounds fair.”

“There’s a festival going on down King’s Street,” she added with flushed cheeks. “They had a parade earlier for the kids, but now they have events going on for adults. Maybe you can win me a bear.”

“Like the standard ring toss?” I teased. “Or the basketball challenge.”

“Can you shoot hoops?” she inquired, after she took another sip of the champagne.

“Yeah, I’m pretty good. You?”

“I played in University,” she gleefully said. “With work and all, it’s kind of hard to keep up.”

“We should play sometime,” I suggested. “I’ll be better at it then tennis.”

“Yeah, that was a disaster!”

“I was good,” I argued. “You said I was good.”

“I was being kind,” she assured me, and kissed me on the lips to make me feel better. “You taste better than the champagne.”

“Too sweet,” I complained.

“Peach,” she concurred, as she looked for a place to set the glass down. “Not my kind of fruit.”

“Lemon,” I said with a knowing look. “That is the only thing that gets you out of my bed.”

“That and Varys coming home,” she laughed. “Remember when he had to play music loud just to let us know he was home.”

I kissed her on the side of the cheek, inhaling her for a second when the Queen of Thorns appeared. “Your supposed to mingle, Petyr,” she scolded me. “Such intimacy will only make people stay away.”

“My apologize, Olenna,” I said in a smooth, velety voice. “I would never wish to make your guests uncomfortable.”

“Varys tells me you bring a date.”

“Yes, this is Sansa Stark.”

“Ah, I know of your father,” she heartily said. “A good man. I never knew he could help make such a pretty thing. Well, well, what do you see in this man here?”

“He is very good to me,” she said in a pleasant voice.

“Yes, he is very good to everyone. Always aimable, the one man that can get along with every single person in the Board’s of Directors. The first one to be at work and the last one to leave.”

“I work hard,” I stated, with a smile that did not match my eyes.

“Ambitious,” she remarked, and offered a smile that was equally dangerous. “And my granddaughter speaks well of you.”

“I am flattered, truly.”

“I’m just happy you have eyes for someone else,” she grumbled. “As if I’m not batting away men from left to right. They say she is the key to this company, but I say otherwise. I am!”

“And are you expecting a proposal anytime soon?”

Sansa giggled at that, which caught the old lady’s attention regrettably. “I’m not, but maybe you can put in a good word to Varys.”

“A cockless man would be ill-suited to matrimony.”

“Exactly!” she laughed. “No chance for him to try and produce a new heir. Come with me, I want to show you this Bearded Dragon, Petyr.” She pointed at the glass case once we were near and asked, “If you sold this how much would you give to me?”

“Oh, an exquisite beast owned by the Tyrells would fetch a hundred Golden Dragons if you sell it right. All you need is a good spin.”

“And this is why I hired you,” she revealed. She looked over my shoulder as she attempted to catch Sansa’s eye. “Are you just as clever as he is?”

“Sansa is a pharmacist,” I explained. “And a good one at that.”

“Oh, you truly are a naughty man! Trying to put in a good word for her," she exclaimed. “Sansa, dear, how would you like to work for us?”

“What?” she breathed with a look of surprise.

“I’m sure we can find a place for you,” she relayed. “There is something about you I like. Intuition, that’s what I call it, and I get a good feeling from you.”

“She’s like a ray of sunshine,” I teased, hoping to win the woman’s good graces further.

“It’s just like you to butter her up. Bring her around sometime and we can discuss it further.”

“I don’t-” Sansa stammered out. “I don’t know if that is such a good idea.”

“Nonsense! Where do you work?”

“Shield Pharamacy.”

“I can give you five times as much of what you make there,” the old woman proudfully said. “And if you desire it, you can work somewhere in Petyr’s department. To be sure the financial department and pharmaceutical don’t get along, but I can try and make it work.”

“You are too kind.”

“I am not kind,” she rebutted. “But Petyr has served us well so far…” she paused after I gave her a bow of respect. “And if he’d like this can be his reward.” She saw someone enter the room, and immediately left us to greet the unknown guest.

“Well?” I asked with an eyebrow arched at her. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s a bad idea,” she flatly said. “We would spend most of the time looking for a quickie.”

“There is one area that-”

“No,” she interrupted. “Don’t tell me.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll consider it,” she relayed while her eyes purposely avoided mine. “It would be nice to pay off the rest of my student debt.”

“It would,” I concurred, wanting to say anything that would make things go to my favour.

“But this business seems like a jungle,” she related. Her eyes now scanning room with such attentiveness, as if she was taking everything in as it truly was. “Survival of the fittest, like a bunch of chimpanzees fighting for a pool of water or the tallest tree.”

“Have you seen _A Space Odyssey?_ ” I asked with suspicion.

“Maybe I did.” She shrugged her shoulders at me. “Maybe I didn’t.”

I leaned into her to put on an American accent: “Open the pod bay doors, HAL.”

She covered her mouth to suppress a giggle, leaning into my chest to cover her face. I put on an eerie sounding voice and added, “I’m sorry, Dave. I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Stop,” she pleaded, and walked away from me before I did something else. I watched her mingle in the crowd as she tried to suppress her giggles, taking in how truly beautiful she was in the brightly lit room. _Man I’m falling hard for her,_ I realized, once she was staying away from me for too long. The only question was she feeling the same way for me?

I strode towards her, but Varys quickly got in the way and pulled me off to the side to whisper into my ear. “Don’t look now, but someone very important just showed up to the party.”

“Tywin?”

“No, his boots are not yours to lick today.”

“Alright, well who is it?” I asked with impatience.

“Margarey.”

“You got my hopes up for nothing.”

“With a date?”

“Oh, and who is that exactly?” I asked as I tried to look over his shoulder.

“An old rival of yours,” he teased, and waited for the darkness in my eyes to subside before he whispered, “Tyrion.”

I laughed at that, turning my face away from Varys and the crowd before they could see the look on my face. “Tyrion fucking Lannister!”

“The very same.”

“I regret ever fucking her now,” I confessed. “Knowing he went in the same area as I did.”

“I did tell you to stay away from her.”

“I saw an opportunity and I seized it.”

“An opportunity that can cost your job,” he retaliated with a look of concern.

“Your just upset that it wasn’t you,” I countered. “You know that pratically the entire office has fucked her at least once. Everyone except _you_ , Varys.”

“As I told you before,” he sighed. “I am quite happy of the state of me.”

“A lie you are so fond of telling,” I responded in kind, and walked past him to see the ridiculous dispay for myself. Sansa was off to the side speaking to a group of ladies her own age, so I took the opportunity to greet my old flame.

“You don’t look as dapper as usual,” Margaery taunted me, once I stood in front of her. Tyrion was currently distracted by the waiter that was walking by with glasses of alcohol balancing on his tray.

“Have I disappointed you?” I said with a sly grin, the lines around my mouth already forming the way it used to do for her.

“You could never disappoint me,” she said with a hungry look.

“Can the same be said of your date?”

Tyrion slipped out of whatever trance he was in and looked me up and down curiously. “I don’t believe we met?”

Officially no, but I know enough about you to last a lifetime. "Pety Baelish," I stated and offered my free hand to shake, the other slyly placed the champagne away to a corner table, not liking the fruity taste that lingered after every sip.

Margaery was stroking her fingers through Tyrion’s hair, an attempt of affection that made her look like she was toying with a child. “He is the head of the finance department," she explained to the small man beside her. "An invaluable employee, to be sure.”

My grey-green eyes glittered at her playfully. “Marg’s time in our office can contest to that. She was… most attentive to our affairs.” Sansa appeared at my shoulder now, luckily not catching the last words that escaped my mouth. “This is my plus one,” I announced to the small group. “My date, Sansa.”

“Oh,” Marg exclaimed, her champagne nearly spilling over her hand. “I didn’t know you were in a relationship, Petyr?”

“It’s fairly recent,” I lied, not wanting her to know it has been a week exactly since she first stayed over at Varys apartment.

Tyrion broke that tense moment by proclaiming, “So, is ours.”

“How did this arrangement occur?” I asked, as I tried to hide the mocking sound in my voice.

“My father introduced us,” Tyrion explained. “And saw it as a great opportunity for both companies. The Lion’s are more than happy to merge with the Silver Rose’s in both personal and business affairs.”

“And you are pleased with this?” I asked Margaery, who was now looking at Sansa with a look of bitterness.

“That is something I must ask your date,” she cleverly said, and slipped away from us with Sansa underneath her arm.

I cursed under my breath as I watched the pair of them go, Tyrion poked my outer thigh to get my attention. “You’d think she was more interested in the girl,” he said in jest.

“Well, you know some people can go both ways.”

“Not Marg,” he countered. “I only hope I can hold her interest.”

“You’re a Lannister,” I pointed out. “Your name alone will keep her in bed, whether she wants to or not.” After that quip, I turned on my heels and followed the pair of ladies from a distance. My head was aching at this point, the noise in the room and the stuffiness of it all just made me want to leave as soon as possible. I pulled off my coat and threw it under my arm, noticing the way both ladies took in my tightly fitted shirt from the corner of their eyes. _Ah, now this may prove to be a mistake,_ I realized, catching the lustful look in both of their eyes.

“Are you sweating from the pressure?” Oberyon asked behind me, his towering figure left a shadow across my own. “Two ladies at once… it’s only a matter of time until they find out.”

“I’m not worried about that,” I lied.

“I would.”

I looked over my shoulder and jokingly said, “How about you take Marg off my hands? I’m sure the young cub won’t mind.”

“The Lannister’s pays their debts,” he answered me. “I will not cross them unless I need too.” He pressed his hand in the center of my back and added, “Be careful! There is nothing worse than a dagger at your back.”

“I can take care of myself,” I answered him, and left him where he was to steal Sansa.

Marg raised her hand at me to shoo me away, but I ignored her and took a seat next to Sansa on the long couch. “You are too soon,” she scolded. “I want to hear more details about the two of you.”

“I’d rather hear about yours with Tyrion.”

She rolled her eyes at me, betraying the familiarity that we once had. “There is nothing to tell.”

“Oh… a pity.”

“A pity is Sansa not telling me anything about you.”

“I don’t understand,” my date hushed. “Why do you wish to know?”

“Because Petyr and I had our little fun sometime ago, and I wanted to see if are experiences are the same.”

“You mean…”

I inhaled deeply, sensing where this was going. “Now is not the time or place to discuss such things,” I interjected. “Marg, I suggest you find your date or entertain your guests.”

“You were always one to tell me what to do,” she sulked, as she raised herself from her seat. “Always had to be the dominant one,” she shot out, before she crossed the room to return to Tyrion.

“You really slept around, huh?” Sansa said with some disgust, her body went rigid and straight, her mouth scrunched up as she slowly considered the matter.

“There was nothing real there. What I mean to say is there was no romantic feelings.”

“I get it.”

“We should leave,” I suggested, and stood up from the seat. “Sansa?”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” she mumbled, and raised herself from her seat, refusing my hand as she went away from me.

“Let me just tell Varys,” I told her, and waited for her to stand at the entrance way before I went to find him. He was nowhere to be found so I shot him a quick text and made my way back to the entrance. “Oberyn,” I scoffed. “Tyrion.”

“I would like to exchange my date for yours,” Tyrion quipped.

“That is out of the question.”

Oberyn whispered something into Sansa’s ears that made her cheeks flush a red hue, and that was enough for me to force my way between the two of them. “Whatever you have to say, you can say it aloud.”

“There are some things…” he breathed in a husky voice. “That can only be said in private.”

“Than keep it to yourself!”

“For such a small little man you can have quite a temper.”

“Ahhh,” Tyrion exclaimed. “For once I am not the smallest one here.”

“The only thing that’s small,” I rebutted, as I stared up at the Dornishman. “Is the thing you have between your legs.”

“Petyr,” Sansa pleaded, and pulled at my arm so I could back down. “Just take me home, will you?”

Oberyn shoved me aside, with his towering height and weight it was an easy thing to do. “I’ll take you home, sweet thing, and show you how a Dornish man makes love to a _beautiful_ woman.”

Sansa had a look of disgust that made me laugh, and she took that opportunity to drag me away before I could come up with a clever answer. It wasn’t until we were on the patch of grass again searching for an empty taxi that Sansa finally spoke up. “What a night! Now, I know why you just keep me indoors.”

“I guess your not going to join my company,” I mused, as I rubbed my finger over my goattee mediativiely.

“It looks like nothing but cut-throat people and chaos.”

“Chaos is a ladder,” I drawled with a fiendish look. “One day you will learn to play just as well as I.”

“By fucking around?”

“By playing the game.”

“No thanks,” she answered me, before her heel got caught in a soft patch of dirt. “I can’t get it out,” she moaned, as she leaned into my body. I helped her undo the strap and pulled the muddy heel out of the earth. “Here you go, Cinderella.”

“It’s not midnight yet.” She bent forward to undo the other heel as well, perfering to walk this section in her bare feet. “Where’s my horse and chariot?"

“You have your Prince Charming, isn’t that enough?”

She said nothing, and leaned off me to walk the rest of the way. We found a taxi available after another five minutes, and to my surprise she gave the driver an address I didn’t know. “We still have time for some Italian food,” she answered my unasked question, my eyes alone was enough for her to respond to my silent inquiry. “I’ve been craving pizza all night. They have some good wine too. And after that we can head to the festival, so I can see what you’re really made of.”

“I’ll win you a bear,” I assured her, after I pecked her cheek.

“You better win me two,” she snapped. “Maybe that will get rid of the burning question Margaery was asking me.”

“Oh, and what was that exactly?”

“Let’s just say she wouldn’t hesitate to jump into your bed again.” She crossed her arms over her chest and exclaimed, “And I’ll make sure that she never has the opportunity to do so again.”

I was leaning into her space now, ignoring the seatbelt strap that was now digging into my collarbone. “And how will you do that exactly?” I asked in a husky voice.

“By never letting you out of my sight.” I undid the seatbelt and crept to her side of the car, so I could kiss her. She was cold at first, but soon enough she relented, and her lips were fighting back for more. _Finally,_ I thought, as I felt her nails digging into my scalp, pushing my hair back until it stuck straight up in the air. “There’s that look,” she said in a low tone of voice. “Like a man who just got out of bed, all frazzled and wild looking.”

“Only because they were in bed with you.”

“Hmmm,” she murmured, before she happily caught my lips again. “Take me out for the night, and then I’ll give you that au natural look.”

“Is that a promise Sansa Stark?”

“Win me a bear and you’ll see,” she teased, and pressed herself against me in an attempt to cuddle for the rest of the ride. _Things are looking brighter_ , Ithought, and the fleeting kiss she gave to the side of my silver temple made it all the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for comedy, but it ended up being a drama. As always, there is room for a sequel so let me know if you are interested. Thanks for taking the time to read it.
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


End file.
